The Ups and Downs of the Smash Gift Shop!
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: I run the Smash Gift Shop. It's really not all too bad, unless you want to count some of the annoying Smashers that come in here on a daily basis. I hate my life sometimes... Rated T for safety
1. Prolouge

_**Hello, everyone and welcome to another fic written by yours truly, Icee the Hedgehog! I bet you all thought I was dead, didn't you?**_

 _ **Anyways, so as you may have noticed, this is my first try at trying to put together a friendship/humor Smash Bros related series of oneshots. This thing has no definite end, rather it's just something to help get me into the groove of writing and updating regularly as I prepare to write more serious Mega Man related fics. I'd really appreciate your feedback! Who knows, I might keep this thing updated even after my more serious stuff is published if enough people like it.**_

 _ **Without any further blabbing from me, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

"Yeah, that one, please. Thank you, Elec Man." Rock states as I pull down the last Lucina Amiibo from the rack. It was the very last one in stock at the Smash Mansion's Gift Shop, so Rock was pretty lucky to have the chance to grab it given the speed at which the Fire Emblem character Amiibos go nowadays. These things just came in at 8AM this morning, and now we're sold out at 9AM. I for one am starting to feel that the rate at which Amiibos of any kind are going nowadays is by far ridiculous, but Master Hand's happy that it's making money(which usually ends up going straight out the door for repairs for damages caused by Smashers anyway). As such, he keeps ordering more for me to sell at the Gift Shop every weekend, and anything good is always out the door by noon on Saturday, just before matches begin for the day.

My name is Elec Man, and I run this little Gift Shop. You see, when I first moved here along with all of the other new Assist Trophies for the fourth tourney, Master Hand decided to assign us different jobs around the manor to attend to along with our fighting duties. He just so happened to assign me with the duty of running this place - totally by myself. When I first got the job, I thought it was going to be a piece of cake. After all, if I could handle working at high voltage power plants all day back at home, I could handle some little thing like this, right? I _am_ the best of Light's first line of Masters after all!

However, as I settled into the flow of my new job, I found that things weren't as easy as I had expected. Being worn out from fighting seems to make no difference to the Smashers' attitudes. Most of them are always decent towards me - respectful and polite, even when what they want isn't in stock. However, there is still that rather large portion of Smashers who act like a bunch of downright _fools_ to me no matter what I do. No rare Amiibo? No trophy that's only stocked once a month it seems? No _floor ice cream? (_ whatever in Light's name _that_ is!) Temper tantrum. Taking too long to scan and bag fifteen bags of crap that I have no idea what someone's gonna even _do_ with? Yelling "I've got things I gotta do!", or worse, an article of clothing or furniture thrown at my head. Oh, and don't get me started on the various side things that can happen that I have yet to mention. It's a big headache to even work here for a few hours on most days. Nonetheless, I try my best to keep my cool and not lash out at anyone no matter how angry I get, as I know that Master Hand will have a bird if I did. Despite this, there's still been a few times I've harmed a few Smashers or said a few choice words that got me into some trouble with the Hand.

Rock however, is one of those nicer customers, and also my brother. Since he's family, I usually save him rare things like Amiibos and trophies. I always call him first when I know new Amiibos are coming in, and I put one of each kind (along with another set of each kind for my own collection), aside in the back room for him to pick up whenever he's ready. That way, it won't get snatched up at 8 o'clock by the other crazy Smashers wanting the Amiibos. I do the same with trophies. And every time I do, Rock thanks me for the extra effort.

I carry the Lucina Amiibo that I took down for Rock over to the check out station and scan it, along with the Pac-Man, Charizard, Wario, and Robin Amiibos that Rock picked up earlier. I then put all of the items in a bag which sports the Smash Bros 4 Logo on it as Rock hands me the gold for the items. After giving Rock his items and taking the gold, I place the gold in the register and give him his change and receipt.

"Thanks, Elec." Rock says with a grin. "I really appreciate you saving me a set of the Wave 4 Amiibos - and saving me a set of all the waves as they've come out. Without you, I don't think I'd ever have a complete Amiibo collection."

He chuckles a bit, as do I.

"But of course!" I say with a grin. "Afterall, you _are_ my brother - the only one that lives in the Smash Mansion - and one of my better customers, so saving you some Amiibos is the least I can do!"

"Yeah...but I've already been hearing of how quickly the Fire Emblem Amiibos are going." Rock said, looking at his new Lucina and Robin Amiibos. "Hah, Sonic's gonna be so jealous! In fact, I'm gonna go surprise him! I'll see you around, Elec!"

"Have a Smashing Fun Day!" I give my usual farewell. It's not my choice to say it - it's a line I have to say every time a Smasher leaves the gift shop. Personally, I find it cheesy and stupid, but I say it anyway. Knowing some Smashers here, if I don't say the phrase one time, I might get tattled on and punished for something so silly as a goodbye line.

Rock, knowing the same thing, chuckles lightly as he leaves the shop, the bells chiming as he pushes the door out.

Since there are no customers in the shop at the moment, and there are no boxes in the back room to unload, I decide to take some time to grab an E-Tank and relax awhile. I don't get too much free time, since I'm in this shop every day from 6 til noon, then fighting from noon to 6, and then back in here from 6 til midnight, and of course sleeping for the other 6 hours. As such, I cherish the time that I do get to just sit down and relax, even if it's for just a few minutes. However, no sooner could I grab an E-Tank from the back room's mini freezer, I hear the bells chime. A customer has walked in.

 _So much for any time to relax..._

I take my E-Tank over to the front desk, seeing who walked in. Sonic the Hedgehog - and as usual, he hasn't closed the god forsaken door!

One thing I hate is the door not being closed after someone walks in to this shop! Especially since the door to this place leads into the outside - it lets cold air out and warm air in during the summer, and warm air out and cold air in during the winter. Not to mention it causes gross bugs to fly in - and the worst thing ever is for some nasty fly or wasp to come buzzing into this shop because someone (particularly Sonic) doesn't close the door!

I'm sorry, but I hate bugs with a burning passion. Particularly annoying buzzing insects. I remember that Sonic didn't close the door one day, and this very annoying, buzzing hornet came in, and I had to listen to it all day long until it flew out when Rosalina took some flowers out the door. That thing drove me insane, and I couldn't shock it either since it was hanging near the flower department all day...which sadly, _is right beside the register_!

"Geez, who peed in _your_ E-Tank?" Sonic mutters as he closes the door.

"No one." I say bluntly as I crack open my E-Tank, just wanting Sonic to get out of here at this point. I never really cared for Sonic in general, and it's not just because he never closes my door either. His personality gets on my nerves, He reminds me of Quick Man, and I hate Quick Man with a burning passion. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Got another set of Wave 4 Amiibos?" Sonic asks me.

"Sorry, but Lucina's sold out." I state, after taking a sip of my E-Tank. "Rock grabbed the last one."

Purposely not telling Sonic I saved one for Rock because it's really not his business...

Sonic's eyes widen at that as he slams his hands onto the desk, nearly knocking my E-Tank down in the process.

"What!?" he yells. "Mega Man took the last one, again!?"

"Sorry Sonic, but maybe you ought to start pre-ordering instead of coming last minute." I tell him. "Now would you like the others? They're all in stock."

"Fine, fine..." Sonic sighs taking his hands off the counter. "Darn Mega Man! He takes the last of everything!"

"Get here faster, then." I reply, pulling down the other Wave 4 Amiibos for Sonic.

"Fine, you know what?!" Sonic says, raising a finger up. "As soon as I know when Wave 5 comes out, I'm calling ahead!"

"Sorry, but I've already gotten 5 calls about Dark Pit, so you're in line, buddy." I respond with a slight grin, setting down his bag of Amiibos. "Now, let's see, each of these Amiibos are 300 gold each, so you owe 1200 gold, please."

Sonic scowls slightly at me as he gives me the money. I place it into the register and give him his change, receipt, and bag of items.

"Thank you and have a Smashing Fun Day!" I say as Sonic walks out - not closing the door. On top of that, a wasp flies in and swarms around the flower area, buzzing away.

 _Darn you, hedgehog!_ I think to myself as I slam the door closed.

 _And this is just one of many headaches of the day... I hate my life sometimes!_


	2. Chapter 1: Amiibo Rush

**Chapter One:** _ **Amiibo Rush**_

I sigh as I unlock the gift shop for the day, wheeling in a dolly cart full of boxes. Today is Saturday, and as usual, I've got a bunch of new Amiibos to stock the shop with. Since there's no new wave that's come out, I'm expecting today to be a slow go, as most of the Smashers now have their hands on the latest wave of Amiibos, thank goodness. I should be able to finally relax in the shop for once.

After wheeling the boxes into the back room, I grab a nearby box cutter and rip open the first box of items. I gasp lightly, seeing a different colored set of Amiibo boxes than normal.

 _Either Master Hand picked up a new Amiibo early, or he got his hands - er, hand - on some rare ones... Either way, I'm gonna be in for it today..._

My suspicions are confirmed when I pick up the first Amiibo - a Rosalina and Luma Amiibo. These things have got to be one of the rarest Amiibo out there. At first, I thought that these could only be found online, but I guess Master Hand found a way to order some in bulk for the Smashers. I pull out a total of five of them and set them aside so I can sort through everything else...

The next Amiibo I pull out shocks me even more- a Ness Amiibo. Now how in Light's name did Master Hand order some of _these!?_ These didn't even come in to the shop when they came out because the public sold so many, so even Ness himself went without one... I pull out five of those, leaving two out for Rock and myself.

On I go with pulling out Amiibos. I find myself with nothing but rare, hard to find Amiibos - Rosalina and Luma, Ness, Marth, Villager, Little Mac, Captian Falcon, Shulk, Pit, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Even worse, only 5 of each. At this point, I can only hope that every Smasher doesn't find out at once about this situation, or I'm going to be in for it...

After getting the items on the shelves, (and putting two of each Amiibo aside for myself and Rock), I return to my desk, only for the door to immediately swing open. I look up, seeing that Toon Link, Villager, and Ness have walked in - the child Smashers. Almost every time those three come in, I get something or another busted or torn, so I make a mental note to keep watch of them as I sit at my chair at the register with my E-Tank as usual. Feeling a little bored, I turn on the radio to a decent volume as not to bother the customers in the shop. My stage music begins to gently play throughout the shop.

I must've spaced out for the next few minutes, because I am suddenly brought back to Earth by Ness and Toon Link yelling. I look over to find the two tugging on a Ness Amiibo's box.

 _Oh brother...Here it goes...  
_

"It's the last one, and I promised Lucas that if I could I'd deliver him an Amiibo of me to take with him until he gets back to the Mansion, so let me take two of my Amiibo, Toon!" Ness yells.

"Don't you know how rare your Amiibo is?!" Toon Link yells back, tugging harder on the box. "If I don't get one now, I might never have another chance to get one! Lucas can get one on his own! He's part of your series, so he'll probably get one delivered to him when he gets here anyway!"

"No, he won't, because even I don't have my own Amiibo since it's so rare!" Ness yells over Toon, tugging at the box harder. "Please, Toon, let me get this for a friend!"

"No! I want it for my collection!" Toon Link yells, tugging the box even harder.

By this point, I can hear that the box is starting to rip. I swear, if an Amiibo ends up on my head, I'm going to be one ticked off Robot Master...

"Mr. Elec Man, I'm ready to check out."

I look in front of me, seeing Villager standing there with one of each rare Amiibo in arms.

"Oh...sorry." I say, looking at Villager, though keeping one eye on the still arguing Ness and Toon Link. "Just set the Amiibos on the table, I'll get to scanning them."

Villager nods lightly as he places the Amiibos one at a time onto the counter. I scan them, then reach into the bottom of the counter for a bag.

As I'm bending over, _RRRRIP! CLONK!_

 __A Ness Amiibo bounces right off of my head and hits the closed Employees Only room - AKA my break room and the storage room. Villager looks at me with wide eyes as I rub my now throbbing head. Even with a helmet on, that still hurt...

"Now you ripped it open!" Ness yells at Toon Link, holding one end of the Ness Amiibo Box as Toon Link is holding the plastic part, which ripped off.

Meanwhile, I am beyond mad. I feel my core thumping in my chest in anger, and I feel my internal temperature start to rise. One thing I hate is getting clonked in the head with an Amiibo (or anything for that matter) that wouldn't have even flown out of its box if it wasn't for two kids being immature! I pinch the bridge of my nose in anger, struggling to get myself together.

"Um, Mr. Elec Man, your face is red..." Villager says, backing away.

"Seriously, Toon, you're making Elec Man upset!" Ness yells seeing my angered face. "That wasn't even needed! Why can't you let me take this one thing to please Lucas!?"

"Because I saw it first for one, and for two, I need it for my collection!" Toon Link yells back.

...That was the last straw...

" _NESS AND TOON, GET OUT OF MY SHOP!"_ I yell in anger, slamming my hands on the counter, causing my E-Tank to spill all over the counter, nearly soaking Villager's items. " _IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS! COME BACK THIS EVENING AFTER MATCHES!"_

"But..."

" _I SAID GET OUT!"_

"Nice going, Toon!" Ness huffs as he leaves the shop. Toon Link follows him shortly after...not closing the god forsaken door!

"Um..." Villager looks at the open door in shock. "...Should I come back later...?"

I take a few breaths, trying to calm my still thumping core.

"...Not necessary." I say after I'm calm enough to talk without yelling. "Give me just one second and I'll finish bagging your things, Villager."

I walk away from the counter and into the storage room to grab a rag to clean up the E-Tank that I spilled all over the counter. As I'm stepping over the numerous boxes and whatnot, I hear the entrance bells jingle, indicating another Smasher has entered the shop.

When I get back with the rag, I look up, seeing who just walked in. Zero The Mii, our Mii Swordsman, and Rock the Mii, our Mii Gunner. Those two don't come in often, but every now and again they come in to see what's been stocked. I've never had much problems with those two Miis, so I don't mind them walking around the shop unattended. The only one who gets out of hand at times is Rock, but with Zero watching him, he tends to keep in line. After nodding lightly in greeting to them, I clean up the spilled E-Tank and return to getting Villager checked out.

Villager gives me the gold for the items and I place it into the register, giving him his change and receipt afterwards.

"Have a Smashing Fun Day!" I say goodbye to him.

"You know I will, see ya later, Elec!" Villager says, walking out with his items, rather pleased despite the wait.

Just as I'm settling back into my chair, the bells chime once more, indicating another Smasher has arrived. Feeling another blast of hot summer air from the door not being closed again, I know just who it was as well.

"Sonic, close my door!" I yell at him.

Said hedgehog turns to the door, and moves to close it, slamming it right on poor Rock (Mega Man), who was walking in with Pac-Man and Mario. I facepalm at that.

"Well, you told me to close it, so I did!" Sonic protests, as Mega Man rubs his sore nose outside the shop.

"Fine, fine, at least you listened for once..." I sigh. "Anyway, if anyone needs anything, I'm grabbing a new E-Tank."

I then get up from my seat as Mega Man, Pac-Man and Mario walk in, gently closing the storage room behind me.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WERE NESS AMIIBOS HERE!?N WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME!?"_

Sonic's yell was enough to startle me, thus causing me to drop my new, full E-Tank right on my foot. Ouch...

After taking a moment to shake off the throbbing in my foot, I limp back out of the storage room, seeing Sonic standing at the empty Ness Amiibo rack with his hands on his hips.

"And I got here early too!" Sonic complains. "What gives!?"

"There were only three, and they were taken...well, one was, and the one's box ripped, and the other has a dented box now, so I can't sell it." I say. "Sorry. Get here faster, Sonic."

"Oh, shut up!" Sonic was clearly insulted. He sighs as he looks around some more as I head back into the storage room to get my E-Tank, hopefully without it dropping on my foot this time.

"I saw it first, so give it!" Rock the Mii yells at Pac-Man, who is holding the last Rosalina and Luma Amiibo.

"No, I saw it first!" Pac-Man yells back holding the Amiibo box protectively. "It's mine! You can wait til next time!"

"There might not be a next time, and I was who saw it before any of you, so it's mine!" yells Sonic, placing a hand on his hip. Meanwhile, Zero is holding his own Rosalina and Luma Amiibo in silence. Oddly enough, nobody is giving him a hard time for his, but I don't blame them. Zero always carries his saber on him, and he's known for pulling it on people when he's upset.

I sigh, stomping out of the storage room at the yelling. So much for my E-Tank! I slam the door closed behind me, a scowl plastered on my face.

"Alright, you three, break it up, now!" I yell at the arguing Smashers.

No avail. The Smashers just continue.

"It's mine!" Pac-Man yells.

"No, it's mine!" yells Rock, attempting to wrestle the Amiibo box out of Pac-Man's hand, knocking a bunch of Ness plushies onto the ground.

"No, it's _mine!_ " Sonic yells over them both, also trying to wrestle over the box, stomping on the plushies and knocking down two Ice Kirby plushies.

On they go, screaming and yelling like brats for a full fifteen minutes, knocking things down as they do.. Slowly but surely, I'm getting a headache, and getting very ticked off. By this point, the fighting's only gotten worse. Rock's wrestled Pac-Man to the ground, finally successfully prying the Amiibo out of his hands, knocking a shelf down in the process, causing a bunch of Bass Trophies that I didn't put on the shelves yet to spill right out of a box. Sonic is yelling over Rock and Pac-Man. My head starts to hurt worse. If this keeps up for another minute...

"I got it! It's mine!" Rock yells, holding up the Rosalina and Luma Amiibo.

"I don't think so!" Sonic yells. "I'm tired of missing out on Amiibos! It's mine!"

"Not my fault you're too slow!" Rock yells.

Sonic and Rock are now in a screaming match about the Amiibo, as Pac is trying to get it back from Rock, who is holding it high in the air as he yells at Sonic, as the trio continues to fight, knocking down various trophies, Amiibos, and plushies from the shelves and onto the floor, making my gift shop a bloody mess!

 _That's it...I'm D-O-N-E!_

" _YOU KNOW WHAT!?"_ I yell, my finger lighting up with a Thunder Beam Attack. I fire it directly at the Rosalina and Luma Amiibo box, causing a mini explosion. Pieces of paper rain down on the arguing Smashers as the Amiibo flies up, hitting the wall and breaking.

" _NO ONE GETS IT NOW!_ " I finish.

Sonic, Rock, and Pac-Man stare at me, their eyes wide and mouths hung open in disbelief as pieces of the Rosalina Amiibo's box fall onto them and the floor. Mega Man stares at me from his spot at the flowers, Mario continues looking at the purses, and Zero backs off towards the door, his hands up, as if saying that he had no part of the shenanigan.

"Now...unless you need anything else, please kindly, _EXIT MY SHOP!_ " I yell, still not calmed down in the least.

"Well, okay then...I'll get Shulk then, because _I'm really feeling it_!" Rock decides to joke around, when now is obviously not the time to do so, walking to the Shulk Amiibo rack.

"I don't give a hoot what you get, just get it and _GET OUT!_ " I yell, just wanting everyone to get the heck outta here. I am beyond my limit with immature Smashers, and just want some time to myself before I have to straighten up this pig pen of a shop caused by immature Smashers arguing over a plastic figurine.

Without another word, everyone walks through the mess of a gift shop, grabbing their items and coming to me to check out. I wait on them one by one without a word other than my usual "Have a Smashing Fun Day" goodbye, though in reality I could give a hoot less if Sonic, Rock, or Pac-Man have a Smashing Fun Day or not.

When the Smashers finally exit the shop, I grab my E-Tank at long last and settle into my chair to calm my nerves a bit, my stage music still lightly playing in the background. I sigh,examining the full extent of the damages to the shop.

Two of the shelves in the plush department are busted, right off of the hinges. The wall is dented where the Rosalina Amiibo broke, the pieces still laying on the ground, slightly scorched, along with the charred pieces of paper from the box. Various Kirby and Pokemon plushies lay spewn all over the ground, a few broken or ripped. An entire box of Bass Trophies that I didn't put on the shelves yet has been knocked down from one of the top shelves, which is broken, the trophies sitting all over the place. Treble has become detached from a few of them. Finally various trophies, purses and flowers sit spewn across the shop.

 _For the love of Light...why me?_

I am startled when the intercom suddenly clicks on, causing me to spill my E-Tank all over my desk once again.

"Attention everyone, it's time for matches!" booms Master Hand. "All Smashers and Assist Trophies, please make your way to the teleporters! Repeat, all Smashers and Assist Trophies, please make your way to the teleporters!"

Well, so much for any time to calm down. I guess cleaning this mess of a shop is also going to have to wait until this evening. Ugh..

I sigh, rising from my seat and begin making my way to the simulators, after cleaning up the spilled E-Tank the best that I can.

 _..And I still didn't get my E-Tank..._


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming Chaos! (Part 1)

_**Chapter Two: Homecoming Chaos! (Part 1)**_

I don't get sick very often. Dr. Light built his bots with pretty strong immune systems that are capable of destroying most, if not all viruses within a moment. However, every now and again, my brothers and I get small viruses. Most are not anything to worry about, as our immune systems can flush them out within a few days. However, the symptoms can get _very_ annoying, and right now, I am feeling some of these annoying symptoms. I started feeling it yesterday when I got a light fever at work, enough for me to close the shop early and get some more rest. At first I thought that my systems were just weak from being tired, so I expected to be better this morning...

However, I am not, of course. I learned this morning from Nurse Chansey, our Smash Medic, that what I have is a full out mini-virus. I don't think it's anything serious, but it's certainly making me feel under the weather. My throat's been scratchy all day, causing me to barely be able to talk, the room feels ridiculously hot even though the AC is on as high as it'll go, and I have a runny nose. I really just want to curl up in my fuzzy blankets and go to sleep, but I know that I still have to run this shop, so I can't do that. As such, I'm trying my hardest to bear my illness and go on about my day.

As if to put the icing on the cake, Master Hand also let me know of some news that I didn't want to hear at _all._ Since the 4th of July is in one week, Master Hand decided to make Summer Homecoming for the Smashers and Assists for these next two weeks, starting today. For the next two weeks, people from the various game worlds are going to be allowed to stay and visit us at the Smash Mansion. Part of this group of incoming people are my other brothers (and sister, if you want to include Splash Woman) from Light Labs. If you think these darn Smashers are irritating, you haven't even seen what it looks like when the 16 of us are in one room together. Cut Man and his darn puns, Fire Man and his "flames of justice", Ice Man acting like a soldier all the time, Guts Man thinking he's the boss of all of us and can tell us what to do (so annoying...he needs to figure out that we can do what we want, and only Dr. Light can boss us around), Bomb Man and Oil Man making a god forsaken mess all of the time and filling Light Labs with filth, Time Man yelling how everyone wastes his time, Concrete Man joining in on Guts Man's bossy talks with us, Plug Man saying his life sucks every day, Tornado Man just being annoying, Jewel Man thinking he;s better than I am, Magma man destroying stuff, Hornet Man not controlling his darn hornet's nests, Splash Woman being chased by almost every other male Robot Master (I for one have no interest in her, she smells like tuna fish, and I hate that smell!), and Galaxy Man never being home. Overall, it's a madhouse. Oh, but wait! That was not all Master Hand told me!

Since he's been constantly blowing up Master Hand's phone and E-Mail, Quick Man is being allowed to come to the Mansion over under close supervision. When I heard that the Hand was letting a Wily Bot come over, I hit the roof, but sadly could not convince the Hand to change his mind. Instead, I got charged with the responsibility of watching Quick Man's sorry butt while he's here! Which means, he's going to be sitting with me at the shop, helping me since I am working this week. Next week will be even harder since I have to watch Quick Man while I visit my brothers. And did I mention I'm going to be doing this starting today while I'm sick as heck and don't want to be bothered by anyone, especially that cocky jerk of a bot!? I hate today!

I plop my behind into my soft office chair in the break room with my morning E-Tank. I purposely came into work a little early so that I could get an E-Tank in me and brace myself for dealing with Quick Man. According to Master Hand, he and the other people who will be coming for homecoming will be coming at around 8 o'clock. That means, I get an hour to myself before chaos begins - I better enjoy it...

I must've dozed off because I am suddenly startled awake by the front door's bells chiming. The door was not closed, so I was expecting Sonic to have come in, hollering to me about some Amiibo he wants that's not in stock. However, that's not what I see. In fact, I see worse. Quick Man has arrived, and has _not_ closed my door, just like that annoying hedgehog!

"The door, now, please." I state as calmly as I can, pointing to it.

 _BOOM!_

"It's closed." Quick Man says flatly.

The door now has a huge dent in the shape of a robot's foot in it thanks to Quick Man kicking it closed. It's taking everything in my power not to lash out right now, since my door now looks like garbage due to some ignorant robot, but I luckily manage to keep my mouth shut for now.

"So, what am I supposed to be doing in here?" Quick Man asks me rather rudely, rolling his eyes. It's obvious that when he asked to come, working at my shop wasn't what he had in mind.

I pick up one of the boxes that need unloaded from the back, handing it to him.

"You're being put to work."

"Say...what?" Quick Man asks me, looking at the box as if it's not real.

"I'm not feeling well, and there's work to be done." I tell him. "Since you're here, you can help me out!"

Quick Man looks at me, then the box, then back at me. After a few moments of silence, he drops the box, right on my foot!

"No!" he yells. "I could give a hoot less if you're sick. I don't have to follow orders from some inferior robot like you! I'm your upgraded version! You're nothing to me! If anything YOU should be taking orders from me!"

"Says the one who didn't even get in Smash, not even as a trophy! If you were anything, don't you think the Hand would put you in?" I snort, ignoring the pain in my foot. "Heck, your music was even interrupted by Heat Man's! Nobody else's was interrupted! Shows that you're just that unimportant of a bot! Even the Hand doesn't think you're worthy of your own uninterrupted music!"

I've obviously pinched a nerve. Quick Man glares at me.

"Just...just shut up!" Quick Man yells, getting right in my face. "That's why I've flooded Master Hand's E-Mail and phone, because I _am_ the better robot. I should be an Assist Trophy, not your sorry butt!"

"Yet the Hand ignored your calls, and here I am." I say flatly not scared of him despite him being in my space. "Face it Quick, "updated version" of me or not, you're never going to be better than me, and you're _never_ going to be in Smash, as an Assist, Trophy or anything else, because _I'm_ better than you! Now please go over and unload those items from that box and the ten other ones in the back room before I lose myself and have make _my_ gift shop even more of a filthy mess than it already is!"

Quick Man glares at me, before punching me hard in the chest. Since I'm sick, I end up brought onto the ground, coughing, winded, the box at my feet flying into the air and landing with a thud on the ground. He walks over to me, a Quick Boomerang in hand.

"You know what...? I'll get in Smash because they're gonna be looking for a new Assist Trophy to replace you when I'm done shredding you with this boomerang!" he yells at me.

"Try it...I dare you..." I manage to get out, still managing to fight despite being on the lower end at the moment. My finger lights up with a ball of electricity. "My electricity will fry you before you can even get your boomerang in me!"

"We'll see about that!" QuickMan moves to stab me with the boomerang.

 _"THUNDER BEAM!"_

I send a bolt of lightning flying at Quick Man. It hits him in the chest, causing him to be pushed back intot he door...just as it's opening, revealing Rock. He blinks, his eyes wide as he sees Quick Man fall on his bum right in front of him.

"...Um...what the heck is going on!?" Rock questions.

 _BOOM!_

"None of your business!" Quick Man yells after slamming the door on Rock. He pulls himself up as I do the same, and dashes at me. We collide right in front of a shelf of plushies, causing several Sylveon, Eevee, Mario, and Luigi plushies to go flying to the ground. As they fall, Quick Man and I are wrestling with each other. I myself am half surprised I'm even able to put up a fight with how sick I am at the present, but I'm just as angry at Quick Man. However, I do feel myself overheating, my core starting to go out of whack due to the strain of fighting while sick.

"Just give up, you know you can't win!" Quick Man yells, seeing that I am tiring out thanks to being sick.

"Never!" I yell back at him. "You're who's going down!"

Quick Man wrestles me right into a shelf of Amiibos, causing a whole box of unstocked Dark Pit Amiibos for next week to fall down, the Amiibos all flying out and hitting our heads as we continue to wrestle each other. In fact, the impact on the shelf was so hard that the top shelf falls right down and on my head with a loud bang. Despite that, I still keep fighting, though my illness is getting the best of me by this point. I'm shaking like crazy by this point, and my vision has started to spin. My core's gotten worse, thumping in y chest like crazy. Much more of this and I might push myself into shutdown. However, Quick Man pushed my nerves, so if I do shut down, that's fine as long as Quick Man goes down with me.

Just as I'm punching Quick Man, _BOOM!  
_ Both Quick Man and I stop in our tracks. I turn around, panting heavily, to see the front door flying right off its hinges in a puff of smoke, revealing Rock, in his armor

"Now...what in Light's name is going on!?" Rock demands of us. He's not happy with us...at all. I've never seen him this ticked off before. Even Quick Man is startled into silence.

"W...well..." I get out, about to tell Rock the whole story when my sight goes blank a moment clouded with error messages and blank task logs. I feel my body start to go numb, and ever so faintly hear Quick Man and Rock yelling slurry words as my hearing goes next. Suddenly, the error messages go blurry before the "message of doom", so to speak appears:

 **SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**

All goes black.


	4. Quick's Chaos and Homecoming (Part 2)

_**(Sorry for not updating, I've lacked motivation to write this and have lacked ideas, but here's something for now. Will try and update more often if possible)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Quick's Chaos**

When I finally awaken after who knows how long, the first thing I see is Quick Man above me with his usual smug grin on his face. Not the thing I wanted to wake up to at all, needless to say. Despite feeling tired and weak as ever from still being sick, I manage to give him a glare that tells him all he needs to know.

"Heh, it sure took you long enough to get up." Quick Man opens his mouth anyway, my glare seeming not to phase him one bit. "For a second there, I was thinking that your illness took you out - which would've been fine with me!"

"If you're here to say how much of a piece of trash I am, then do it some other time." I glare. " I'm here for a reason, and it's not to sit here and hear you complain about how the Hand didn't want you in Smash."

I then turn towards the window. It's still early in the morning, as the orange glow of the sunrise hasn't left the sky yet. Judging by how far along the sunrise is, I'm guessing it's not much later than six in the morning.

"By the way, I've been watching your shop while you were gone." Quick Man continues to talk. "I don't know why you have such a hard time with managing it - it's easy taking care of those Bros! Maybe you're just not the type for the job!"

"If you're here to insult me, than buzz off..." I growl at him, turning to face him now.

"I'm just stating the truth, Elec Man." Quick Man says, sitting down in a nearby chair, his smug grin never leaving his face as he looks into my sky blue eyes. "Maybe you're just too old for this kind of thing you know?'

"Get off my case, Quick Man - I know what you're trying to pull." I glare before turning back towards the window.

Aside from his cocky attitude that I can't stand, there's one other reason why I hate Quick Man. He likes to shove the fact that he is basically an upgraded version of me in my face., treating me as if I'm some old, useless bot that belongs discarded in the scarp heap, and that he has no flaws at all. That, above all else, is the reason why we fight. I can take the insults, but when someone acts as if they have no flaws when they clearly do, I get mad.

"You should leave Smash Bros...just saying." Quick Man continues. "Continuing to do so might just kill you."

"I'm sick, nothing else." I tell him, glaring more now. "That has nothing to do with how long ago I was created. Now, unless you have something important to say, get out of here!"

My attempts prove futile however, as Quick Man is unphased, keeping that annoying smirk on his face. Just seeing him with it on is enough to make my artificial blood boil.

"Well, whatever." Quick Man finally says this time, turning towards the door. "You probably won't be saying that for much longer. By the way, your other brothers are here, so you ought to go meet them - if you can even stand!"

He slams the door shut after laughing unnecessarily loudly, leaving me in silence once again.

I glare out the window. That guy certainly knows how to push my buttons. Two weeks can't pass quick enough. I can't wait until he's out of here and back in Wily Castle, where he belongs.

Sighing, I manage to sit myself up, sliding out of bed and onto my feet. It's a bit of an effort to remain upright as I'm still tired, but I manage nonetheless, nudging the door to my room open and peering around the corner. The halls are empty at the moment, a rarity in the Smash Mansion. tt must still be match time, or everyone's spending time with their other non Smash Bro friends - most likely the latter, since matches are optional during Homecoming.

I don't get a chance to get far, as Rock is just getting out of the elevator when I walk by it.

"I was looking for you!" he exclaims, a big grin on his face. "Come on up to the second floor with me - your brothers are wanting to see you! I heard that you finally woke up, so I was going to come get you!"

I sigh, not in the mood for talking to my brothers after everything that just happened with Quick Man. However, not wanting Rock to worry, I give a nod as the two of us enter the elevator to the second floor. Rock leads me to his room, where sure enough all 17 of my other brothers are sitting in various spots. How all of them could fit in Sonic and Rock's shared room is beyond me, however. Sonic is currently not in here, thank God, though the odor of dirty gym shoes still lingers despite Rock's efforts to spray some Apple Cinnamon Air Freshener to get rid of the odor.

"Elec Man, you had us worried!" Plug Man is the first to speak. "Rock told us that you fainted at work, and we were worried that you might have kicked the bucket on us!"

"No need to worry - it was just because I worked when I had a fever is all." I tell Plug Man. "It was a stupid move on my part, though I really didn't have a choice..."

"Well don't do it again!" Plug Man tells me. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost you, you know."

I sigh, not feeling much like talking, thinking back to Quick Man's words from before. I look out the window, seeing the sun shining brightly ou the window. Am I really too old for Smash? Nonsense...Rock's about the same age and he's still going, right? I shake my head slightly,trying to clear my head as I look towards the group once more.

"Well, breakfast's going to be in an hour and apparently everyone has to report to the table today." Rock breaks the silence after a bit. "Master Hand has ground rules about Homecoming he has to tell us about and he wants everyone there and not in the cafeteria in disorder. The guests are going to be in the cafeteria though."

"Great...Quick Man better not stir anything in the cafeteria while we're gone..." i mutter, not intending to be heard. However, I am anyway, as Rock immediately sighs.

"Yeah...I don't know why Master Hand even let him come to the Mansion at all." he says. "He's going to be nothing but trouble. By the way, he hasn't been keeping the shop very clean - there's boxes piled a mile high in the back, and the new Amiibos that were supposed to be out four days ago are not on the shelves. Heck, he wasn't even at the counter when I walked in."

I pause at that, going still. My shock quickly turns into anger. How dare he leave my shop a mes?

"What!?" I yell. "I'm checking on the shop right now...I'll be darned if he's going to leave _my_ shop untidy!"

I walk right on out of the room with that, a glare plastered on my face. If what Rock said is true, which I'm positive it is since Rock never lies to me, I am going to be ticked. Not only is Quick Man insulting me, but he's also trashing my shop, making _me_ look like a dirty hog!? It's going to be on now!

I slam the door behind me, my brothers all looking at each other and Rock as I leave...

* * *

I arrive at the gift shop, whose door has been propped open (I don't want to think of how many wasps have probably flown in in the three days that I was out for), a glare plastered on my face. I push the door opened further, hard enough to make the bells chime so that Quick Man is aware of my presence.

The shop is a god forsaken, bloody mess! Boxes are piled a mile high in the back, stocking clearly having not been done since I fell ill. The shelves are practically bare, a few metal hangers barely clinging onto the shelves. Even a few shelves are toppled over, busted. The floor is full of plushies that have been dropped out of their shelves, and the flower petals that collect around the flower department have not been swept. Every flower in the flower department is wilted, not watered, and I see at least three different wasps buzzing away in the area. The Poke food department is ruined, a whole bag of Poke Food carelessly dumped onto the ground, obviously stomped on many times, and at least 50 Pokeblocks sitting beside that. On top of that, a ripped shiny Magnemite plushie sits, the stuffing spewn all over the place as if someone ripped it out and started having a party with it.

I literally kick open the Employees Only room, not giving a hoot if Quick Man is in his underwear in there or not, revealing QuickMan spinning in my office chair, a Pokemon egg in front of him with a happy face doodle on it in marker, along with the laptop turned on to some game, and many E-Tanks littering the ground. He has headphones in, so he doesn't even notice me.

I stomp over, yanking the headphones off of Quick Man's head.

"What. Happened. To. MY. GIFT SHOP!?" I yell right in his face, putting emphisis on every word, nearly causing him to fall on his butt. I'm probably looking as if I want to rip his head off, which in a way, I do.

"What do ya mean, what happened to your gift shop!?" Quick Man yells back. "Or...should I say, _my_ gift shop?"

I yank him by the arm right out of the break room and into the shop, where the mess sits.

"I don't know how this got here..." Quick Man says, scratching his head.

"Of course you don't!" I yell. "That's probably because you weren't watching this place at all since I got ill! I bet the Smashers were all in here doing whatever they pleased! And now any and all order in this shop has gone to heck, and now that I'm better I have to pick all of this up since the Hand will yell at me for this! _THANKS!:"_

"As if you were caring for it any better." Quick Man rolls his eyes.

"At least I don't let a whole 10 pound bag of Pokefood get knocked down, open and spewn all over the place, and at least I make the effort to make sure things are stocked properly!" I yell. "This place flat out looks like a tornado went through it! And why didn't you tell me that Egg came? I was told by Pokemon trainer that the Pokemon in the Egg was for me! Why did you even open the box to begin with, let alone doodle on the Egg?! Now the Pokemon inside might get poisoning!"

Before Quick Man can answer, the intercom clicks on.

" _Attention Smashers and Assist Trophies!"_ Master Hand's voice sounds. " _Please report to the dining hall for a dinner meeting! No need to come to the cafeteria - food is ready for you there! All of you are required to come! Repeat, all Smashers and Assist Trophies, please report to the dining hall for a meeting. All must come!"_

Heck of a time for this, Master Hand...

Quick Man scoffs before he simply leaves the shop, leaving me with the mess to clean. I stand there in silence a moment before shaking my head. I can't leave this shop looking like this. I'm not even going to come to the meeting. If the Hand yells, that's just too bad. I need to get my shop back in order.

Sighing, I first move to get the Pokemon Egg Properly cared for. Pokemon Trainer wanted to give tt to me for some reason I don't know, and I agreed, despite him not knowing what may come out of said Egg. Soon enough, the Egg was mailed to me, and arrived today...or whenever Quick Man got it to begin with.

Upon further examination of the marker marks on the Egg, I find out that the marks are indeed by a Crayola washable marker, which means that the marker is nontoxic and washable. Thank God for that. If the Pokemon inside ended up poisoned because of Quick Man's stupidity, I would have probably ended up with a suspension for fighting in the courtyard.

I scrub down the egg and wrap it in a soft rag so that it will be warm until it hatches. Luckily, it didn't get too cold to begin with, since it's a bit warm in here - warmer than I ever put it. Quick Man must have fiddling around with the thermostat. No sooner can I finish doing that, I hear the intercom:

" _Attention Smashers!"_ Master Hand's voice booms " _The following Smashers and As,sist Trophies need to make their way to the dining hall immediately for the meeting - Bowser, Ganondorf, Lucario, R.O.B., Sonic, Pikachu, Shadow, Elec Man, and Midna! We will not begin eating until you arrive! Repeat, those Smashers and Assists need to get to the dining hall immediately for the meeting! We will not begin eating until you arrive! This is not an option! Thank you!"_

I guess there's no skipping this meeting. I sigh, picking up the Egg and head outside, headed for the dning hall to get this over with...


End file.
